Aging affects all parts of the human system. Bones can become thinner and less dense, joints may fail because of loss of cartilage, the circulatory system may become clogged, the heart may lose muscle or strength of contraction (or even fail), and mental/cognitive processing speed or capacity may decline.
It has been shown that a healthy diet, regular physical activity program and positive attitude can help delay the onset and slow the progression of many age-related changes. What constitutes a “healthy” diet is an often debated topic and the subject of books and talk-shows. What is generally accepted is that it is not always easy for individuals to maintain a healthy diet or to acquire the nutrients that are beneficial for good health and for various abatement of the effect of various ailments and aging processes.
To many individuals, convenience foods are an attractive alternative to purchasing fresh foods and preparing meals. However, convenience foods are often high in calories and low in nutrients and fiber. Nutritional supplements in pill or tablet form may be helpful but must be taken regularly and provide little if any culinary gratification.
Various embodiment disclosed herein comprise nutritional supplement comprising specific portions of daily micronutrient requirements (e.g., vitamins, minerals, essentially fatty acids) targeted to reduce the risks associated with aging, that is consumable in a form that is both tasty and palatable, as for example, before a meal. Such a nutritional supplement may also provide appetite suppressant effects.
One embodiment provides a method for administering daily micronutrient requirements (DMRs) made up of vitamins, minerals and essential fatty acids targeted to reduce risks associated with aging, and/or decrease the speed of aging. The DMRs are administered to individuals via food products. According to one embodiment, the DMRs are offered in the form of a health bar. In general, the DMRs may be embodied as comestibles having other form factors without departing from the scope of the invention. By way of illustration and not as a limitation, the constituents may be incorporated into a “smoothie” (fruit, vegetable, nut oil, or yogurt based), a frozen desert (e.g., ice cream or sorbet), and a beverage. For purposes of this application, these various forms will be referred to as “nutritional supplement products.”
In an exemplary embodiment, the DMRs are combined with other ingredients to form a nutritional supplement (nutritional supplement) that is consumed before a meal. Used in this way, the nutritional supplement also serves to suppress appetite by both specific means (releasing cholycystokinin and/or stimulating vagal afferents or as yet undetermined mechanisms). The DMRs embodied as a nutritional supplement may be varied in composition to suit the needs of particular men and women of various groups, for example but not as a limitation, statin users, non-statin users, those suffering from mild to severe cognitive impairment.
Thus, one mode of practice of the invention is to provide an appetizer nutritional supplement (nutritional supplement) containing daily micronutrient requirements that include vitamins, minerals and essentially fatty acids targeted to reduce the risks associated with aging, and which is consumable in a form that is pleasing in flavor, texture, and consistency, as for example, before a meal.
Another embodiment provides an appetizer nutritional supplement that suppresses appetite.
Another embodiment provides an appetizer nutritional supplement that suppresses appetite via release of cholycystokinin and/or stimulating vagal or other nervous afferents or efferents.
Another embodiment tailors the content of an appetizer nutritional supplement to the needs of particular groups of persons.
Another embodiment tailors the content of an appetizer nutritional supplement to the needs of particular groups of persons suffering from mild to severe cognitive impairment.
Another embodiment provides an appetizer nutritional supplement in the form of a health bar.
Another embodiment provides an appetizer nutritional supplement in the form of a frozen desert.
Another embodiment provides an appetizer nutritional supplement in the form of a beverage.
It is even another mode of practice of the invention to provide an appetizer nutritional supplement in the form of a “smoothie” type product.
A supplement according to at least some embodiments may be directed to reducing the risk of age related diseases such as cancer and arterial aging diseases including heart disease, sudden death from arrhythmias, stroke, cognitive impairment, memory loss, Alzheimer's Disease (AD), impotence and even wrinkled skin, and/or age related decline in functional capacity in cardiovascular or nervous or immune or musculosketal systems.
These modes of practice, as well as the various embodiments discussed will become apparent from a review of the detailed and general descriptions of the present application.